


Welcome to the Academy

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's time to pick an Academy Daniel didn't expect to end up at Stargate Academy. Nor did he expect to meet such an interesting woman on his first day there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my Academy verse.  
> The basic premise of it is, that at the age of 18/19 you change into either dominant or submissive and then bond with another with now influence about who you end up with. It's a bit like forced marriage, only that marriage is optional.  
> The dominant and submissive are emotionally connected and the dominant is able to mentally enforce orders on the submissive, controlling him as long as he concentrates on it.  
> Because of the size of the population it's difficult to find your bondmate, so all over the world Academies have been created that everyone is required to attend after he finishes high-school/their first training, giving you a higher chance to meet your destined partner.

When it had been time to apply for an Academy place Daniel hadn’t had to do much thinking about where he wanted to go.  
Not the communal Academy, not the Academy of some religious group and not a military run Academy. He had no wish to stagnate here in his crappy foster parent’s city. He didn’t want to be part of the military in the future and the gods he believed in didn’t fund Academies.

No, Daniel Jackson wanted an university run Academy, a place designed for scientific advancement as well as finding your bondmate, a place that wouldn’t care that unlike his father he was not a submissive, just like his grandfather hadn’t been a submissive and his grandgrandfather before that hadn’t been a submissive.

So while the rest of his classmates had been out partying and enjoying their last long holidays in ‘freedom’ Daniel had spend winter break at home writing applications to Academies all over the world and ignoring his foster-parents’ attempts to get him enrolled in some form of submissive’s classes.

What he hadn’t been prepared for though, was that before easter he already had a response…only he had never even applied to this particular Academy.

When he’d returned home that day, annoyed and on edge after another attempt of his teachers to make him realize that he would be a submissive, just like his father had been, and he shouldn’t be ashame of it, he’d checked the mail-box mostly out of habit.  
He never got letters and had no subscriptions because his ‘parents’ didn’t permit and didn’t pay for it. But there it had been, a thick envelope with the name Daniel Jackson on it.

Luckily his parents hadn’t been home yet to ask what he’d gotten. After all they’d have likely confiscated it and gone through it to determine if it was okay to be taken into their home. And no matter what they claimed there’d have been no way he’d gotten the whole letter back. They didn’t like him and his attitude, but he another foster child meant another transfer of child support so it was in their best interest to keep him confined to local Academies.

The brown-haired had been giddy when he’d moved up to the tiny chamber that was his room, sitting down on the bed while he ripped open the envelope. He’d already recognized the Academy by it’s coat of arms and he couldn’t believe it. After all you couldn’t apply to Stargate Academy, no, the Academy just told you it had a place open for you.

This particular government run Academy was like the holy grail of all Academies. Everyone knew it existed but you only learned where it was once you accepted the place offered. Many politicians and top scientists as well as high ranking military men had come out of Stargate Academy. And he’d now be one of them.

Daniel’d spend the rest of the day reading through the thick stack of confidential agreements, lesson plans and questionaires, filling everything with a sense of heady anticipation before he put it into an envelope and brought it out to the post-station.  
His parents had asked where he’d gone but he’d just told them he’d been to the library for a while. The fist syllab of that word was as usual enough to have them tune him out and they never asked about it again.

*

Now, half a year later, the ink not yet dry on his highschool diploma, he sat at the airport, waiting for the flight that would take him to the Academy.

He knew he was grinning like a mad-man, but he didn’t care.

*

At the airport there was already a man waiting for him, short, bald and in a military uniform, the air of a dominant heavy around him. There were four other students around him but only one drew his attention immediately. A lithe woman with short blond hair who introduced herself as Samantha Carter.

The military man, a General Hammond, informed them that they’d be sharing quarters at the Academy, alone until the other two members of their room came to school.

Thus they’d spend the whole drive to the Academy getting to know each other and Daniel had to admit he’d yet to meet a more dominant submissive in his life. If he didn’t know better he’d think that she would turn into a dominant. But Sam was sure that she’d be a submissive so he didn’t try to talk her out of the idea.

Instead he’d asked her if she was interested in playing.

*

This was the reason Daniel now found himself here, in their very nice dorm room with a very naked Samantha Carter and four length of rope.

Of course he knew what to do with them. But that didn’t make him any less nervous about it. She had insisted on it though, so he carefully began wrapping the rope around her wrist, making sure not to tighten it to far. She was frowning a bit at his care, but once his rope manacle was complete and holding snug on her wrist she actually grinned at him.

Daniel leaned in an placed a kiss on her mouth even while he reached out to tie the rope to the bedpost, enjoying the feel of soft lips under his.  
Then he repeated the motions with her other wrist, making sure the manacle sat tight before he spread her out between the bedposts.

“You look good like that”, he said, letting his eyes move over red rope, pale skin and blond hair appreciatively.

“I’d look even better if you did the rest we agreed upon”, Sam said slyly, looking at him expectantly.  
But Daniel just chuckled and stroked his hands from her bound wrists over her arms and down to her shoulders.

He didn’t expect the kick he received once he let his hands glide down to her breasts, fully intending to grope for a bit. He frowned at her but Sam just looked back in challenge.

Sighing Daniel raised himself up on the bed, shifting from where he’d sat next to her to straddling her thighs.

“I don’t appreciate being kicked, Sam”, he said sternly, not wanting her to get any wrong idea about who made the rules. After all she was the one insisting she was a submissive. When he touched her breasts again she tried to knee him in the back, so he sat down on her thights, letting his full weight restrain her.

“That’s not what we agreed upon”, the blond said, a mix of anger and nervousness in her voice. To Daniel’s great relieve there was no panic in it, or he’d have cut the ropes immediately.

“Why not? You wanted me to tie you down by wrist and ankles and said I could do whatever I wanted to your body in return”, he reasoned and Sam glared at him.

“yes. But _after_ you tied me. I don’t want to lay still for you while you do as you please”, she hissed, trying to buck him off again when his hands stroked from her shoulders over her breasts to her stomach. It made her skin tingle and she didn’t want it. Not now. Not like this. Of course sitting on her was an effective way to restrain her, too, but that wasn’t what they’d agreed upon. She kept trashing, calming only when his hands passed by her crotch and gripped her upper thights firmly.

Daniel watched her closely, scooting down her legs while his hands kept them down. He had no wish to get kicked again, especially now that she might be able to reach his face or crotch.  
But when his hands reached her knees she went completely limp, complacent and supple under his touch. The switch was marvelous.

The brown-haired shook his head as he placed one of her feet on top of his crossed legs so he could wrap the next rope around the ankle. Sam didn’t even protest when he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her foot. His eyes stayed fixed on her’s face when he reached out to tie the rope to the bedpost, pulling it tighter and tighter until her expression tensed and the muscles firmed from strain. He tightened it another fraction of an inch and then leaned forward, holding down her still free leg with both hands so he could place a kiss on her pussy.

Daniel could hear her gasp and he couldn’t help but give her a teasing flick of tongue before he sat back, smirking at her flushed face, licking his lips slowly. She tried to kick him again, but he just held the leg down firmly before he rearranged his legs again so he could pull the leg into his lap. This time Daniel held her down more firmly, not wanting to risk a final kick.

Where he’d been gentle and careful before this time he was all business, wrapping the rope around the blond’s ankle quickly before stretching her out. He could hear Sam’s breath hitch when her legs were spread wider, pinning her flat to the bed with no room to bend her legs or wiggle away. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and when he reached out to fondle her breasts again she was pliant and perfect beneath him.

Daniel shook his head a bit, smiling at her as he crawled up her body again.

“You’re beautiful like this”, he told her, twisting one of her nipples and watching her arch into the touch, “so beautiful”

Sam just whimpered and let her eyes close, relaxing into the security of the ropes while Daniel collected his part of their deal.


End file.
